


Showers and Periods

by Akinasky



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Apparently demons don't have menstrual cycles, F/F, Fictober 2018, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kyra tries on clothes in front of Phoebe, Phoebe takes Kyra shopping, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Phoebe takes Kyra to get some clothes and necessities. Kyra asks Phoebe a few probing questions.





	Showers and Periods

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Prompt "No worries, we still have time."

 

Phoebe smiled when Kyra came out of the bedroom, redressed in the pink dress and some ballet flats that she was pretty sure weren’t actually hers. They may be Piper’s which was going to piss off her sister but that was probably better than wearing high heels on a first visit to the mall with sensitive feet.

“You ready to go?” Phoebe asked with a smile.

Kyra nodded, “So I don’t know much about this shopping thing. You’re going to have to show me the ropes.”

“I think you’re in good hands,” Phoebe grinned and motioned her out of the Manor. They got into her car and drove to one of the nearby malls that Phoebe frequents when she has money to burn. It was like she never wore the same thing twice since she’s had a paycheck. Maybe even before she had a paycheck, then again, she usually just ‘shopped’ in Prue and Piper’s closets.

They started with underwear and a couple of good bras, though Kyra apparently wanted to try everything on in the store and of course the store clerks were thrilled to help her since the store worked off of commission. Phoebe found herself in the changing room as they tried on different sizes and styles, getting flashed more than once in the process and Kyra acting like it was an accident each time.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyra asked as they were left alone while the clerk when to fetch the correct sizes in a couple of the favorites so they could make final choices.

Phoebe glanced at Kyra who was holding the dress in front of her in a rare moment of modesty, “Sure?”

“Why are you so unsure about your desire? I saw things about you, when you were touching me, trying to get a premonition. You aren’t really someone who is shy about what she wants.”

Phoebe sighed, “You sure don’t do patience very well. Or is this about getting turned down.”

Kyra shrugged one delicate shoulder.

“Being with you, being with a woman, it’s not something I’ve ever done and I’m not even sure I want to be with a woman even though you do look fabulous, just beautiful.”

Kyra nodded, like of course she was. Phoebe smiled.

“It would be too difficult to have a conversation about the social issues of being a lesbian or bisexual or even the personal with my sisters. I don’t know if I want to have that conversation. Please, just… I don’t know what else to say about this. I need time.”

“No worries, we still have time,” Kyra said with a smile. “Now that I’m human, we both have time.”

Phoebe nodded. She didn’t know if time was really going to matter but Kyra was right, they had time.

The conversation was cut off when the shop lady came back in with the bras in hand. After that Phoebe had to convince Kyra that she only needed one or two bras to start and there was no way that Phoebe was opening a credit line for the sake of Kyra’s undergarments.

After that they went to get some clothes, tampons and sanitary napkins. Kyra held the box of tampons and frowned at Phoebe, “What are these for?”

“I’m guessing you don’t have a menstrual cycle as a demon,” Phoebe whispered, trying not to call attention to them.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Well I will sit you down in front of a computer as soon as we get back because we are not having the ‘bird and bees’ talk here. Also, if you are planning on having sex then you need to consider some kind of contraceptive or at least have some condoms.”

“Can two women get pregnant together?” Kyra asked, her head tilted in confusion and Phoebe laughed awkwardly as someone walked by and stared at them.

“No, of course not!” Phoebe exclaimed, “You’ve been involved with humans long enough to know that.”

“Well then I don’t need something to keep me from getting pregnant, I may have been a demon but I’m not really the sleeping-around-with-everyone type.”

Phoebe flushed and moved on to the next thing. She checked the bags, Kyra had a couple of outfits and undergarments. She walked through the hygiene aisle and Phoebe grabbed a toothbrush and waved towards the shampoo and conditioner.

“Trust me, you don’t want to steal shampoo or conditioner in the Halliwell Manor.”

Kyra nodded though she was frowning, “What is this for?”

Phoebe waved at the long beautiful hair that Kyra had, “You don’t wash your hair?”

“Not really something we do in the underworld. Are you saying I am going to have to wash myself.”

“Frequently,” Phoebe chuckled.

Kyra wrinkled her nose, “Is there anything else you want to tell me? Make this whole human thing worse?”

Phoebe chuckled, “Just wait, the good stuff is there and cleaning yourself is just one of those things that you get used to. Just think of all the time you are going to save because you aren’t giving out premonitions and whatever else you do with demons.”

“But I didn’t get dirty,” Kyra pouted and Phoebe laughed.

Finishing up in the mall, Phoebe stowed everything in the back of the car and they headed back to the Manor. She let Kyra put everything away in her room and found Piper standing in the hallway.

“Yes?” Phoebe asked and waved Kyra into her room and pulled the door shut. It wouldn’t keep the ex-demon from hearing them necessarily but Phoebe didn’t think that Piper was going to be nice about this.

“I just figured you should probably not let her wander the house so I found one of the extra cots, you can set it up in your room.”

“Why don’t you want her running around the house?”

Piper frowned, “She was a demon Phoebe and my children live here.”

“Ex-demon, and she never was going to hurt your kids.”

“Well, I would like to make sure it stays that way,” Piper said, leaned down and pulled the cot out from behind her feet and handed it over before walking away. Phoebe rolled her eyes and took the cot into the bedroom and helped Kyra get ready for the evening.

Phoebe found some informational videos about menstrual cycles and contraceptives and daily grooming habits. They went down to make a couple of sandwiches for dinner before showing her how to brush her teeth and use the toilet.

“This new human body is especially needy, isn’t it?”

Phoebe nodded, “I’m guessing demon life was a little less like this.”

“I mean sure our bodies look human sometimes and it can a few of the same things like sex or talk or walk but other things—just not this complicated.”

“Give it time, you have that now.”

Phoebe climbed into bed and watched as Kyra laid down on the cot and smiled when she cuddled down in like three quilts before she turned over purposefully and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Sometime later, after she’d fallen asleep, when the bed shifted and she flipped over to see Kyra just settling onto the pillow on the other side of the bed. Phoebe sighed and let Kyra’ body warmth settles next to her and went back to ignoring the jump she felt in her stomach and went back to sleep.

Spooning wasn’t a thing, right? She’d done it with her sisters, Phoebe reasoned so she could go to sleep.


End file.
